The major goal of this conference is to foster interactions between researchers in the critical area of Liver Growth Regulation. The liver has become one of the best models for understanding basic aspects of cell and tissue growth in an organismal context, providing insight not only into hepatic diseases, but also the development, function, and interactions of various organ systems. These recent developments and the expanded relevance of the field have led us to the following objectives for the conference: 1. To bring together senior scientists and junior investigators with expertise in liver organogenesis, growth control, and pathology in a program structured to stimulate interactions. 2. To critically evaluate the relationship between liver ontogeny and adult stem cells, the control of liver regeneration and apoptosis during liver injury, the roles of non-parenchymal cells, mechanisms of hepatic cancer and viral pathogenesis, and new approaches to hepatic gene therapy and transplantation. 3. To allow young researchers to further develop their investigative skills by interacting with senior and established scientists in the field, and by being given the opportunity to present their work orally at the conference.